Ho Chi Minh
Early Life President Ho Chi Minh was born on May 19, 1890 in a family of grapes, native to farmers, in Hoang Tru village, Kim Lien commune, Nam Dan district, Nghe An province, where there has been a tradition of fighting stubbornly against domination of feudal colonialism. The social situation and the education of the family have profoundly affected him since childhood. With a passionate patriotism, deep compassion, political acumen, he began to think about the reasons for the failure of patriotic movements at the time and was determined to go out to find the way to save people, save the country. In June 1911, he went abroad, during his 30 years of operation, he went to France and many countries in Europe, Asia, Africa and America. He blends with the movements of workers and people of colonial peoples, both working and earning a living, studying, revolutionary activities and studying revolutionary theories. In 1917, the victory of the October Revolution of Russia and the birth of the Communist International brought him to Marxism-Leninism. From here, he realized that it was the only right way to liberate the nation and liberate the class. Struggle for Independence In 1919, he joined the French Socialist Party and worked in the French worker movement. In June 1919, on behalf of the Association of Patriotic Vietnamese in France, he sent to the Versailles Conference (France) the Annamite people's claim, asking the French Government to recognize the rights of freedom and equality. of Vietnamese people. In December 1920, at the 18th Congress of the French Socialist Party in Tours City, he voted to join the Communist International and joined the founding of the French Communist Party. This event marked an important turning point in his revolutionary life, from true patriotism to communism. In 1921, in France, he joined the founding of the Union of Colonial Nations to propagate revolution among the people of the colonial countries. He wrote many articles on the newspaper "The Suffering", "The life of the boatman", ... In particular, the author of the "Verdict of the French colonial regime" strongly condemned the colonial regime, awake Provincial patriotism of the people of colonial countries. All his writings are secretly transferred to the country and circulated in every class of people. On June 30, 1923, he came to the Soviet Union and began a period of activity, study and research on Marxism - Leninism, on the socialist regime right on the great Lenin country. At the First International Congress of Farmers (October 1923), he was elected to the International Presidium of Farmers. In 1924, he attended the Fifth Congress of the Communist International and was appointed as the Eastern Committee of the Communist International, and also a member of the International Presidium of Farmers, Nguyen Ai Quoc was assigned to monitor. and direct revolutionary movement in some Asian countries. In 1925, in Guangzhou (China), the participant set up the Association of East Asian oppressive nations, founded the Vietnam Revolutionary Youth Association, went to Thanh Nien newspaper to spread Marxism. - Lenin returned to the country, at the same time, opened a training course for cadres for the Vietnamese revolution. On February 3, 1930, at Cuu Long (Hong Kong), he convened the Conference to consolidate domestic communist organizations, unifying the Communist Party of Vietnam. From 1930 to 1940, he participated in the work of the Communist International in foreign countries, and closely followed the revolutionary movement in the country and had the right direction for the Party Central Committee. After 30 years of operating abroad, in 1941, he came back to Vietnam, convened the 8th Party Central Committee Meeting, decided the way to fight the French, expelled Japan, established the Viet Minh Front, urgently built armed forces, promoting mass revolutionary movement, preparing general uprising to seize power in the country. Following Ho Chi Minh's directive, on December 22, 1944, in Sam Cao forest, in Nguyen Binh district, Cao Bang province, the Vietnamese team propagated the liberation of troops established by Comrade Vo Nguyen Giap. . In August 1945, he and the Party Central Committee convened the National Conference of the Party and chaired the National Congress in Tan Trao. The congress approved the general uprising policy of the Party and the Viet Minh General, appointed Ho Chi Minh as President of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam. On behalf of the Provisional Government, he ordered the general uprising to seize power in the country. Responding to the call of President Ho Chi Minh, the entire Vietnamese people stood up to the General uprising to seize the power of the working people. On September 2, 1945, President Ho Chi Minh read the Declaration of Independence giving birth to the Democratic Republic of Vietnam. He declared to the people of the country and the world people the right to independence of the Vietnamese nation. Vietnam War In September 1945, the French colonialists united with the US and British empires and the Nationalist Party reaction forces (China) returned to invade Vietnam again. The French army expanded to take over the South and gradually pushed the army to occupy the North, plotting to abolish the Democratic Republic of Vietnam. On January 9, 1946, the general election elected the National Assembly of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam for the first time in the country. At the first session of the 1st National Assembly, he was elected Chairman of the Resistance Union Government. In December 1946, President Ho Chi Minh called on the whole country to resist the war. He continued with the Party Central Committee to lead the entire resistance war against the French colonialists. In July 1954, with the victory of Dien Bien Phu campaign, the Geneva Agreement was signed. The North is liberated. The South was invaded by the American imperialists into their new colonies. People together with the Party Central Committee lead the people nationwide to carry out two strategic tasks simultaneously: the socialist revolution in the North and the revolution of the people's democratic people in the South. In September 1960, at the third National Congress of the Vietnam Labor Party, Ho Chi Minh was elected Chairman of the Party Central Committee. Under his leadership, Vietnam have built up socialism in the North and conducted the resistance against the US, defended the North, liberated the South, unified the country, moved the country forward. socialism. On September 2, 1969, even though the doctors and doctors were wholeheartedly rescued, due to their advanced age, the great revolutionary died at the age of 79. Legacy The life of President Ho Chi Minh is a beautiful, bright life of a great communist, an outstanding national hero, an eminent international soldier, who has struggled tirelessly and devoted his whole life. I am for the Fatherland, for the people, for communist ideals, for the independence and freedom of oppressed peoples, for peace and justice in the world. In 1987, at the 24th meeting, the United Nations Educational - Cultural - Scientific Organization (UNESCO) issued a Resolution honoring Ho Chi Minh as "The hero of the Vietnamese national liberation and the culture outstanding ”. Gallery ho-chi-minh-1-sized.jpg Ho Chi Minh.jpg Ho Chi Minh and Mao Zedong.jpg Ho-Chi-Minh-statue.jpg ho-chi-minh.jpg Ho Chi Minh and Kim Il Sung.jpg HCM-paris1-1.jpg 39514119562_07b351d79d_k.jpg gemstone-painting-portraits-ho-chi-minh-1.jpg download.jpg download (1).jpg 5165746793_c5f0defef4.jpg Anh Bac Ho tai Hoi quan nguoi Viet copy.jpg ho 2.jpg BTATN21214BacHo5.jpg download (2).jpg vietnam-propaganda-poster-ho-chi-minh-museum-7169-p.jpg 7360943944_5166f76f9e_k-1-1024x1002.jpg upload_cb4db88577d44464ac24720bb70ca7a7.jpg s-l300.jpg vintage-vietnam-propaganda-poster-vietnam-president-ho-chi-minh-7195-p.jpg 51OoeKHRBIL.jpg depositphotos_21372027-stock-photo-communist-propaganda.jpg z-Vietnam-Posters-6.jpg vintage-vietnam-propaganda-poster-picture-of-ho-chi-minh-7234-p.jpg pasted image 0.jpg 10_gczl.jpg 150302221758-vietnam-prop-poster-11.jpg 3.jpg images243546.jpg ho-chi-minh-vietnam-war-daniel-hagerman.jpg cultofho.jpg 28102014161635347NT18.png Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Officials Category:Brave Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Improvers of Lives Category:Imprisoned Heroes Category:Heroes who lived in Poverty Category:Creative Heroes Category:Book Authors Category:Writers Category:Heroes who took a challenge Category:Heroes who killed the Villain Category:Heroes who saved a Nation Category:Sons Category:Heroes who wear Suits Category:Imprisoned heroes Category:Modern Heroes Category:Vietnamese Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti-Capitalists Category:Anti-Revisionists Category:Anti-Imperialists Category:Communists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Truthers Category:Working Heroes